Midnight's Thief
by Kitty Rose Angel
Summary: Prince Ikuto wanders the into town attempting to escape from his royal life, but he soon saves a strange pinkette. But what if she's a thief? AMUTO,KUTAU,YAIRI,slightTADAMU KUKAMU,RIMAHIKO   extras   Better summary within
1. Character Profiles  Summary

Summary – A misunderstood prince goes to town to escape his royal life, but only to save the legendary thief. Unaware of whom they were talking to, Ikuto and Amu began to hang out and learn about each other's secrets. But can Ikuto keep Amu's secret of being the legendary thief from the nobles and royals? And who are the Guardians?

Character Profiles:

Amu:

Age- 15

Amu is a well-known thief, but she's not like other thieves. She's nice, friendly, and everyone in town knows what she does and supports her. But what does she do to make everyone like her? She is also the leader of a great thieving group that commoners call Guardians. Also Amu is in depth to a perverted cat prince for saving her life. Also, Amu has a big secret that no one but Rose, her friend and thought to be sister, knows. What could it be?

Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Age-16

Ikuto is "perverted cat prince" as Amu likes to say, and he figures out about Amu's thieving. Before finding out who Amu is he saves her from a runaway carriage. Amu is in depth to him for this and he likes to take advantage of this by teasing and MAKING her take him places and such. Ikuto is forced to marry Saaya in a year. [He also has MILLIONS of fan girls]

Utau Tsukiyomi [Hoshina]

Age- 15

Utau is Ikuto's little sister. [More details on her later on]

Rose:

Age-15

Rose is believed to be Amu's older sister, but neither Amu nor herself testifies or agrees with this. She is also, in a way, part of the Guardians, by being a trainer and sometimes commander to help Amu and her team. Rose is quite mysterious, and no one truly knows much about her besides Amu, who refuses to give out any information. Also, it seems she is much attached to Amu for she is always helping her.

Kukai Souma:

Age-15

Kukai is the co-leader of the group Guardians. He is very loyal to Amu and treats her as if she was his younger sister. Though he's a goof, he proves himself strong and smart throughout the time he spends with everyone.

Yaya Yuiki

Age-13

Yaya is the youngest member of the Guardians and acts as if she's a baby most of the time, but when it comes to her job she is 100% on task and knows exactly what to do and when to do it. She is very kind and likes to help others, but every once and a while she uses her skills to steal some candy or other sweets.

Kairi Sanjo

Age-13

Kairi is a super smart kid who managed to become a personal assistant of the Tsukiyomis. [More information later on.]


	2. Chapter 1  Midnight's End

Chapter 1: Midnight's End

Normal PV

"Why should I care? I'm not even eighteen yet!" The newly seventeen year old prince screamed at his parents. His dark, midnight eyes flashed in anger by the news that in one year he shall get marries to HER.

"Now, son there's no reason to get upset." His father Aruto Tsukiyomi had attempted to calm his son down when, Ikuto, his son, stomped out of the room furious that he had to marry Saaya, the princess of the Diamond Kingdom.

Ikuto's PV

My life is officially over. To think that my parents, out of everyone, chose HER, Saaya, one of my biggest fan girls, just to make peace. One year, one year until my life is living hell. As if it wasn't bad enough, already.

After leaving the throne room, where my parents were, I entered mine, grabbed a cloak, and headed out to the village. This is my first time without a guard or anyone else.

I snuck out of the castle and made my way to the village. As I walked I noticed how busy, tired, and sad everyone was. Why?

I kept walking until I saw a girl with an odd shade of pink for hair about to get hit by an uncontrolled carriage. She was talking to someone, and the carriage didn't seem to make much noise as it sped toward her. "Look out!" I screamed and ran toward her. Nearly missing the carriage myself as I jumped to her, pushing her out of the way.

Both I and her hit the ground hard and my hood had fallen of revealing my dark blue hair.

"Thanks Tsukiyomi." I heard a voice from bellow me. In the jump I had landed on top of her. Wait my hood! Great, now I'm really in trouble. I hope she isn't one of those REALLY crazed fan girls.

I looked down to see she had a light blush on her face, and she was struggling to get out from underneath me. This is weird, usually fan girls would never let go of me. I stood up and she, in turn, did as well. Then everyone watching, then all of the sudden…

"Amu, are you alright!" The crowd slowly began to ignore my existence, swarming around Amu, until they all turned to me thanking me and praising me. This is so weird, I must be dreaming.


	3. Chapter 2 You owe me, big time

Marliese – YAY CHAPTER TWO

Yaya – When do I come in?

Marliese – During a time and place

Kairi – That's very helpful

Marliese – Yep, BTW why are you guys here

Kairi + Yaya – Cause, anyway are we a couple in this?

Marliese – Yep but it's really complicated

Kairi + Yaya - ?

Amu – So are you going to right the story or not.

Marliese – Ahh~ Amu wants to hurry up and get to the Amutoness

Amu – O.O No I-

Ikuto – Don't deny it Amu, don't deny it

Marliese + EVERYONE ELSE – O.O

Ikuto – Marliese does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, but she does own this storyline and the character Rose.

Chapter 2: You owe me, big time

_"Amu, are you alright!" The crowd slowly began to ignore my existence, swarming around Amu, until they all turned to me thanking me and praising me. This is so weird, I must be dreaming._

Amu PV

Great just freak in great. I nearly get hit by a runaway wagon and saved by the prince. My day's turning terrific. I hope he doesn't realize who I am, of course I haven't been caught yet, but you never know.

_Stomp. Clank. Stomp. Clank. Stomp. Clank _**(I don't know how to describe a horse running T.T)**

"Out of the way! We need to get to the prince!" Guards from the palace, shit! I decided this was a good time to run.

I slipped out of the crowd and jumped up a few things, ending up on a building.

"Well, what do we have here." I took a good look at the scene before me. Ikuto was running away in no true direction from the guards, with their horses. Only a matter of time, before he gets caught. I do owe him so I guess I'll help him out.

"Yesh would he pick a direction." I hopped from roof to roof.

Ikuto PV

Where to go! Where to go! I don't want to go back! If I marry that bitch I'll go insane! Hell I MIGHT ALREADY BE! I'M RUNNING IN NO CERTAIN DIRECTION FROM GUYS ON HORSES!

"He turned here!" Well I'm doomed. I couldn't run anymore and they were nearly caught up. I might as well-

Amu PV

I Grabbed Ikuto by the arm and put a hand over his mouth as the guards went by the bush we were hiding in. Wow. I can't believe they fell for the old bush trick. Must be rookies. I decided to let the poor prince go. Must have had quite the rough day himself if he ran away from the guards.

"Thanks." I turned around and just stared at me for a second.

"Well since I saved you from whatever that was, and you saved me from a runaway wagon I guess we're even."

Normal PV

"Nope." Ikuto's face was sly and had a little smirk sacked on.

"WHAT!" Amu's face on the other hand was fuming and if looks could kill, Ikuto would definitely be dead.

"WHY NOT!"

"Shh. Don't want to bring the guards back."

"Why not."

"Better. Because I saved your life and you only saved me from something I'm going to have to face sooner or later."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"None of YOUR concern."

"If you don't tell me I'll call the guards."

"OH GA-"

"Shh. Fine it's my parents and the bitch I'm supposed to marry." Amu's face had a "sort of understanding" expression as well as a "how disappointing one."

"Ah~ I expected something more, but whatever. Anyway what would it take for me to not owe you anymore?" Ikuto had a strange looking smirk on his face that just made Amu blush.

"Nothing perverted!"

"Aw~ But you know you want to." Ikuto stopped smirking for just a minute to say, "Oh ya and um girl what's your name?"

"Amu."

"Ok Amu-koi." Amu blushed so much that it looked like she was a chili-pepper. **(EXPECTED TOMATO THEN HA) **

Ikuto couldn't hold it on anymore and just started bawling.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-" Amu grabbed him by the collar.

"One more Ha and your dead!"

"Oh but Amu-koi, you still owe me."

"I hate you!"

"I love you to."

"UH!"

"No need to get angry Amu-koi." She gave him a death glare, and he knew to shut up.

Amu got up, dusted herself off, and started walking off.

"Hey!" Ikuto ran up and caught up to her.

"Where do YOU think YOUR going?"

"Somewhere away from you."

"Hmm, how about this. Until something comes up for you to repay me for saving YOUR life, you need to "hang out" with me." Amu's eyes went wide and her mouth turned into an "o". **(O.O)**

Satisfied by the look Ikuto ask her, "So what do you do that makes the town glorify you?"

"Promise not to tell," Ikuto turned back to her," and I tell you."


	4. Chapter 3  Her Secret

Chapter 3- Her "SECRET"

"_Promise not to tell," Ikuto turned back to her," and I tell you."_

Normal PV

"Promise."

"Okay then, I steal from the rich, and give to the poor."

"What?"

"You heard me, I'm a thief. Got a problem with that?"

"What, but, you, and UH!" Amu was struggling to hold back her laughter after that.

"Why!"

"You saw all those people didn't you? They don't look very happy do they Princey!"

"No."

"Exactly."

"Wait what."

"That's why. Princey."

"Oh, Princey huh. I like the sound of that." Ikuto wrapped his arm around Amu's waist and pulled her in.

"Why don't you let princey see what-" SMACK!

"If Mr. Perverted Cat Prince is done, I've got to go steal things from a Miss Saaya Yamabuki."

"What! Saaya! Awesome!"

"Umm, ok. Why "Awesome"?"

"Well since you shared a secret, I'll share one too. I'm getting married to her. Forcibly."

"OH, well Mr. Perverted Cat Prince you should head back to the palace before the guards come back and find me."

"Cat?"

"Your quick on your feet." With that Amu jumped back and started to run away leaving the poor blue haired boy standing their dumbfounded by her speed.

"You say I'm quick footed." With that Ikuto walked back to the palace, to deal with the awaiting consequences.


	5. Chapter 4 ExtraThe Break In

Chapter 4: Break in of the Yamabuki Residence

Amu's POV

"Father, why must we wait a year to marry, why not sooner?" I stared through a small hole inside to ceiling to see a red-headed girl, with long hair that twisted at the bottom with a red dress and black heels on, arguing with her father. Her father whore a black suit and black shoes. He was dressed like a butler, but by his voice and style, you could tell he was rich and "important".

"My dear, be patient. Prince Ikuto is only sixteen and you are only fifteen. Besides," he lifted her face up to his, "Ikuto is your sweet sixteenth present." So, her father is forcing Ikuto to marry her for her birthday.

"Thank you." The father released her head and told her that the boys she wanted were in her room. What a slut.

As the father walked out I jumped down through a hole I created earlier. I signaled Kukai to enter by shining a small white light through the window by angling a mirror. Soon after he entered, wearing some black jeans and a black shirt similar to my clothing which consisted with baggy black jeans and a black shirt that cut off halfway through leaving my stomach showing, "So you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Kukai." With that we dashed through the halls, hiding within the darkness. After finally making it to our destination, we opened the door and zoomed in. Mr. Yamabuki was there making out with Mrs. Yamabuki so we decided to make a small distraction.

By throwing a small rock outside the door just the right angle, it hit many different silver and golden objects causing them to fall over or create a very irritating sound. Turning to my partner who was pretending to gag because of the make out session, I told him to through some lipstick down for it to roll out the door. Both Mr. and Mrs. Yamabuki fell for the tricks. Once they were out the door we headed through the door into the "secret" room behind the painting.

Once inside we tightly closed the door and began grabbing valuable.

"I'm going to get some money out for those guys that Saaya was playing with." Oh no. Kukai and I hid behind a large bookshelf that held gold inside. Soon after Mr. Yamabuki entered and saw that a couple things were missing.

"Honey, did you take out anything from this room?"

"No."

"Call the guards out! Someone has stolen from us!" Kukai turned my direction. I knew he wanted to say, we need to get out of here, and what if they catch us. Do you think they'll give me to Saaya? Those three things are exactly what Kukai want to say, but I have no solution. If we get out, we have a chance to get caught, and if we stay in they might hire detectives and we'd be caught. The last question I think is a yes.

Mr. Yamabuki ran out of the room and locked it from the outside, locking us in. I decided now would be a good time to look for any exits.

"I don't want to turn into Saaya's play toy." Kukai said this over and over until I thought he was out of it. As I felt behind the bookshelf we were behind I found a lever. I pulled it to find it leads to some sort of prison. Great, this is exactly where we need to be. I told Kukai to grab a few more things and he went into the prison room, closing the door behind us.

"There should be some sort of exit through here, Kukai, if you find it you won't become Saaya's play toy." By the sound of this Kukai dashed through the place searching for the exit.

"Found it!" It was on the other side of the room. Kukai opened it to find that it led outside. I decided to mark the area that it led to so that if we decided to rob here again, we could take the easy way.

"Let's go!" Kukai and I sprinted out of the Yamabuki residence, dodging guards, trees, and lights. As we finally made it back to town, we slipped into a crowd and walked back to the base. Our base is known as a restaurant for commoners, so rich people don't get suspicions. Yes, we do serve food here, but Rose and Yaya mainly do that. Rose cooks and serves while Yaya helps sometimes.

"So how was it tonight?" Rose turned to Kukai and I as we just stared at her.

"Good if you mean we got a lot, if you mean how it went then no." Kukai decided to answer for us.

"Oh."

"We are only going back there if necessary." Kukai shivered at the thought of going back. He heard Saaya and her father argue.

"It was that bad."

"You didn't hear them argue." Kukai looked like he was going to die, which was expected of him since even thinking of Saaya made him want to hurl. During one of our objectives a while back he had encountered Saaya. He said he would never speak of it again. I feel sorry for the perverted cat prince, he has to marry it.


	6. Chapter 5 Sick Day

Chapter 4: Sick Day

Amu POV

I woke up with a massive headache, stomachache, and pain all over. I tried to get out of my bed, but as soon as I stood, I fell. Putting my hand on my head it struck me, I have a fever, I'm sick. I've got a bad feeling about today.

"Amu, do you know where-"Oh great Rose just had to see me. "Oh my! You need to get back in bed! I'll make you some soup. Stay put, or else!" I really don't want to find out what "or else" means but I don't want to sit in bed weak, knowing that everyone probably worried about me, once Rose announces it to the world.

Grabbing hold of my bed, I lifted myself up and managed to get to the window. Sadly my skills are reduced because of my state. Stay in bed or jump and might severely injure myself. I was never one to make good decisions anyway. I jumped and it hurt like hell. Hope Rose didn't see. Well might as well keep moving.

Rose POV

Please don't jump out of the window. Please don't jump out of the window! Please don't- damn she jumped out of the window! When I get my hands on her she's going to pay!

Amu POV

I have this bad feeling that someone is planning to severely injure me, let's hope it's just because of my sickness.

Ikuto POV

I have once again escaped from my cage and gone to town! This time my father allowed me to as long as I came back by five, or he'll send the Guard. Looks like that pink-haired girl was telling the truth about Saaya, she was robbed last night. Can't say she doesn't deserve it. Well might as well find Amu.

Where could she be, I doubt she would go anywhere close to guards, so where- is that her? Wow she looks terrible. I ran toward her. She turned and looked like she just saw a ghost.

"Amu, what did I say about going out!" I turned to see a blonde haired girl that had eyes that could kill. Turning back, I saw Amu running for her life.

Amu POV

She's going to kill me! Mr. Pervert Cat Prince shows up and bam she's there. I don't think this guy's very lucky. Why is he following me anyway! Dang it at this rate I'll-

Ikuto POV

Right in the middle of the chase I began to see Amu collapse. Quickly, I managed to catch her before she hit the ground. The blonde girl caught up and whispered something about Amu being an idiot. I felt Amu's head and I have to agree with her. She's burning up.

We walked to some sort of restaurant, as Rose threw questions at me, and made me swear not to tell anyone about this or else. Though I'm curious to figure out what "or else" means I agreed since I don't think Amu would look good behind bars.

After laying Amu down, some brown haired kid came up. He seemed surprised to see me but Rose nodded and all uneasiness disappeared.

"Hey, my names Kukai, you're Ikuto right?"

"Yes."

"Cool, thanks for bringing Amu back; she's quite the trouble maker." I can imagine that.

Amu POV

I lifted my heavy eyes to see Kukai and Ikuto in my room. This was enough to cause me to jump up and hit my head on the ground, on the other side of the bed.

"You know Amu, you shouldn't have run off. Rose was planning murder when she saw the window open." I'm pretty sure my face was as white as a ghost because Ikuto was giving me quite a look. "So Amu, how do you know the prince?"

"You didn't hear he sort of saved my life so I owe him."

"You got saved by a **prince**!" He began laughing like crazy and I threw a knife his way. He's lucky I'm sick or that thing would have hit him. "As violent as ever I see."

"You're lucky I'm sick."

"Indeed I am."

"Amu, who exactly is this anyway?"

"Kukai's my thieving buddy."

"Yep!" He did his signature thumbs up and Ikuto gave both of us a look that said

'You're a little too proud about that.' I gave him an understanding nod before coughing up a storm.

"Whoa there Amu, you really got sick this time."

"You think! Guess we're going to have to cancel tonight."

"I can go alone!"

"I know Kukai, but-"I quickly glanced at Kukai. "You know." Kukai nodded in understanding. Last year, a good "friend" of mine, more like a thief who I knew and sometimes traded information with, decided to go in alone without his partner. He was a great thief; however, he could only do so much. We haven't heard of either of him or his partner after, but I know they made it out okay. His partner saved his sorry butt. From some rumors its said they gave up thieving and are deep in Joker's forest.

"I'll tell the other Guardians." He left the room leaving me with the perverted cat prince, just my luck.

"What are the 'Guardians'?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know, but if you don't answer I can think of better things to do." He smirked and moved closer to me. I must have blushed because he began to chuckle.

"Fine, it's an 'elite' group of thieves who help the poor or mistreated people."

"Good job Strawberry; now was that so bad." He patted me on the head. I wish I wasn't sick or I would kick his butt. He must have realized this cause he darkly chuckled. "So Strawberry-"I saw something shining underneath his shirt and blacked out. It looked like a key.


End file.
